<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More of you, Less of me by haecmesees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192760">More of you, Less of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecmesees/pseuds/haecmesees'>haecmesees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, cameo by haechan cause i cant help my self, choking and wrists tying but they're not hardcore i promise, renjun also appeared for like 0.2 seconds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecmesees/pseuds/haecmesees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes as no surprise that a street racer like Jeno is reckless and rebellious about many things and to many people, but right here, under the safety of their home, the tender cage of Doyoung's arms, Jeno is no one but Doyoung's personal angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More of you, Less of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i made a prompt about racer jeno x florist doyoung like in the year of 1657 on my twitter so here's the fict version of that thread. tittle from the song by brian and jenn johnson. lastly, enjoy♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Oh my god! Isn't that Lee Jeno?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Dude, I heard he wasn't even gonna come!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Well, it's over for Haechan then. No one could drive back home in victory except him when he's in the arena.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Today's race is going to be a bit boring then since we already know the winner.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Not me though, I'm still excited to see Jeno do his thing on the track.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Me too, it's been a while since Jeno's last race a month ago.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is a slight satisfaction buzzing slightly on his veins, although from the look on Jeno's face no one could notice that the praise had found a way to seeping into into him, albeit only a little.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno pay no mind to the 'fame' and 'fans' he had made ever since. It is indeed feels nice to have a good reputation on track that perceived him, getting him more money each time he's here and have many people bet on his victory, but Jeno is never one to fall for their sweet words and fluttering offers.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno knows better than to surrender to those kind of people and the tricks they're trying to pull on him. It's safe to say that their admiration isn't all that genuine. Sometimes they used to get something from Jeno or to get Jeno him self.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno always make sure he finish his race fast and clean, never like to stay too long in the arena. Beside, none of his people are coming today anyway. Giving him more reason than he already have to arrive just right in time, and then leave as soon as possible once the race's finished.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno let out a huge, tired sigh. He already misses Doyoung's soft voice of humming to the tune of his favourite songs while he's cutting his daisies.</p><p> </p><p>But, instead, Jeno's stuck in here. Boots covered in dust, the sun stings his eyes and burning his skin, and he feels very uncomfortable in his leather jacket. The loud noises coming from people who can't stop screaming and talking about whatever Jeno couldn't bring him self to care also begin to irritate him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'd rather be anywhere but here right now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sadly though, he needs to be here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything feels too much and it makes Jeno's mood shifted to a bad place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not helping now that he can see Haechan, his opponent in this race, walking towards him with a smug smirk Jeno immediately rolled his eyes at.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, babe."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno gives him a fake smile. "Hey, loser."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch." Haechan put a hand over his chest, face scrunches in a false pain.</p><p> </p><p>Haechan stepping closer, invading Jeno's space without permission. His figure standing straight infront of Jeno who sits in his motorcycle. Their faces only inches apart, in a lower voice, Haechan says, "So rude for someone who's so pretty. Don't you think you need someone to teach you how to behave, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's already tense way before even Haechan come his way, so receiving this attitude from his opponent just increased Jeno's headache. He really doesn't have time for this and surely will not get paid enough for dealing with this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno had enough experiences both in the track and the field surrounding it, about boys like Haechan for sure. This is also not the first time the purple haired boy is trying to get Jeno under his skin or his nerves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Players. Hunters. Smile as sharp as their knives and twice as dangerous. Aiming it right through your chest to break your heart then leave it bleeding on the ground, giving their shining shoes a new color. Demanding attention in whatever ground they're stepping on, from whatever kind of crowd that's surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Boys who never know how is it feel like not being in the spotlight. Boys who never know how does it feel like not being who's everyone wanted. Boys that lives and breath off of people's devotion for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Boys who doesn't understand that boys like Jeno wouldn't fall for their silly little plays.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The way Haechan's eyes keep stealing glances to his lips, examining his exposed chest and collar bones through his thin tank top, is clear enough to show his intention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Even better, why don't we just go back to my place and I'll teach you my self? I'll even let you win easily this time." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Jeno could say a word to mock Haechan even more, there is a voice calling out to him from behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jeno?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both Jeno and Haechan turned around and find a man in his pastel pink fit. His soft brown hair stylead neatly with strings of hair covering up his forehead, a handsome face with delicate features that make the man even more out of this place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To say Jeno is surprised to find the man here is an understatement. He doesn't even supposed to know Jeno is here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Doyoung hyung?" Jeno midly cursed his immediate change of voice around Doyoung's presence. A little higher in pitch, like a little boy he becomes whenever he's with Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung runs towards Jeno and people's eyes following his movement. When he kissed Jeno's cheek and putting his hand around Jeno's waist, sudden noises full of surprise and wonder filling up Jeno's ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Neither Jeno or Doyoung seemed to care for the extra attention they had brought to them selves. Infront of them, Haechan raising his pierced eyebrow, throwing a confused look to the couple back and forth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is Doyoung who break the silence by asking Haechan, "Oh, hi there. Do I know you? I'm sorry, I can't remember all of Jeno's friends from his race."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He's not my friend," argued Jeno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung raising his eyebrows at Jeno. "Oh, he's not? I thought he was, considering how close you two were when you and him chit-chatting before I came."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If Jeno could spit on someone through his eyes only, he must be already does with the way how obnoxious his stare is towards Haechan. A silent command for Haechan to leave. Thankfully, Haechan is smart enough to nodded his head with a tight lipped smile, then make him self dissapear from their sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Flower, are you ok?" asked Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Jeno's eyebrows almost become one in the middle. "What are you doing here, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's exaggerated confused expression does not suceed in fooling Jeno at all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"To support my baby, of course. What else?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Jeno could reply to him, the announcement that race is about to begin blaring through everyone's ears. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung hold Jeno's face between the palm of his hands and planted a kiss on Jeno's lips, Tender enough for public display of affection but passionate enough to planted more heat into Jeno's skin more than the sun does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Go be a winner."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the words, there is a full smile curled on Jeno's lips. "What's my reward this time?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's lips lifted to the side just a little, a tiny smile full of hidden meanings that Jeno can't wait to figure them all out. "We'll discuss that at home."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that, it was an easy race to win for Jeno. Haechan can have better motorcycle and all, but he lacks in skill and experience. Obviously isn't used to dusty roads the way Jeno does, and despite had competed with Jeno a couple of times, his over the top confidence that he could win over Jeno is so hilarious for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung immediately runs to Jeno after Jeno reached the finish line and parked his motorcycle far away from the crowd who had welcomed him in a loud cheer and big celebration. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung take Jeno's helmet off and attentively observing Jeno's whole body. Turning him 360 degrees, eyes going up and down slowly with both of his eyebrows curved inward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Doyoung hyung, I'm fine. That race was nothing compared to previous ones."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Doyoung is satisfied with his observation, he nodded to him self and let out a sigh of reliefed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just really wanna make sure, flower." Doyoung bop Jeno's nose softly with his finger, which kind of make Jeno feel embarassed a little bit. He have a reputation here, for god's sake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno then catch a sight of Renjun, walking towards them. Looking like he's here to do a magazine photoshoot with his black leather fit with red t-shirt underneath, complete with black boots and red tinted sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Renjun hand Jeno his payment over in big, brown folded enveleop with a smirk decorated his face. "Congratulation, Jeno. I'd be really dissapointed if Haechan was be able to beat you honestly."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Renjun. You know that's not gonna happen." He then gestured to Doyoung. "Renjun, this is Doyoung hyung. Hyung, this is Renjun."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung and Renjun shakes hands, exchanging sweet smiles to each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jeno's boyfriend, yeah?" asked Renjun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung nodded. "Jeno's boss, right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Renjun chuckles. "Jeno has no boss, he's a self employeed actually. I'm just helping him." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Renjun then looking at his swatch on his left hand and say, "Oops, seems like it's time for me to go. See you guys around."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Renjun's figure is no longer on either of their sight, Doyoung stated, "He seems sweet."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone is sweet for you, hyung. Renjun literally made one of the racers went to hospital for a full month for violating a rule."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's head spin so quick towards Jeno, his face full of disbelieve. "You're joking, Lee Jeno."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I wish I was, hyung."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno take off another helmet from under his Kawasaki's saddle and secured it around Doyoung's head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home, shall we?" Doyoung smile and give Jeno a nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung then jumped on the back seat behind Jeno and wrapped his hands around Jeno's waist tightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of machine running down the dusty road, leaving trails of grey fume and everything in between behind. The warmth that radiate through Doyoung's body on Jeno's back and a wrap of solid hands around his waist, Jeno thinks, his day couldn't get any better than this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do I really have to do this, hyung? Don't I have any other choice for this matter? Are my opinions that irrelavant to you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Cease being dramatic and eat your food. We can cuddle right after that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung put a glass of water besides Jeno's bowl and continue arranging his bouquet of flowers on the other side of the dining table. Eventhough Jeno complained of how tired he is and how he wanted to throw him self on their bed right here and there once they're arrived at home, he's certainly glad that Doyoung didn't let him do exactly that. He is in fact starving and Doyoung's home cooked meal is one of his absolute weaknesses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Jeno finishes his meal and washes the dishes right after that, like an excited puppy welcoming his owner after a long day of work, he throw his legs on either side of Doyoung's thighs and sit on his lap. Jeno traps Doyoung's neck with his arms, causing the older man to giggle as he's struggle to finished his last bouquet of flowers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno buried his face on the crook of Doyoung's neck, inhaling the faint aroma of vanilla from the older that never fails to calm his nerves and put him in a more tranquil state. All the chaos in Jeno's mind, clinging eerily under skin, begin to fade away and replaced by the serene quietness on his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung ties a ribbon on his final bouquet of flowers and put them all aside. Jeno hums appreciatively when Doyoung's hand wrapped around his waist and the other one is caressing his back softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You have been participate in more races, haven't you?" Doyoung ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno pull him self away from Doyoung's neck, to face him entirely. Jeno make sure to show to his lover that the question and the knowledge clearly had upset him, with him shoving his lower lip forward, both of his eyebrows taut together and his arms folding infront of his own chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung, however, doesn't return Jeno's expression with the same level sulk. If anything, he looks as gentle as ever, his eyes still staring at Jeno as if Jeno had hung the moon over their apartement's ceiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Somebody told you." Jeno slanted his eyes, resulting in his gaze turned a lot more sharper. "Who was it?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun. He said it was weird I didn't text him to watch you out for me whenever you attending a race."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno let out a pissed huff. "Of course."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's hand is quick to reached out to caress Jeno's face. The younger doesn't flinch from the touch, but his face still just as sour as previously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be mad at him, flower. I know you have been doing this because you're trying to help our financial stability, but really, we're fine. You don't have to put your self in more danger than you already are."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno can't help but rolled his eyes at the statement. "Hyung can say all you want but don't think I didn't saw you looking at your accounting book while biting your nails."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung shake his head slowly. "It was like, a month ago. Things are better now. Besides, Kun and I are going to do more promotions on social media. We're also planning to create more products."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung shifted his stare to the side, deep exhale escaping from his nose. "It is indeed hard to survive on selling flowers only, but we'll manage. So, don't you worry, baby."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Still. Creating more products means you need more money. I can help, so let me help."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You could help by being the model for my shop's social media page."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can be anything you want me to."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A hint of tease on Doyoung's soft smile is more than obvious to Jeno's eyes. "Is that so?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno nodded, a playfull grin displayed fully on his pretty face. "Hm. But I'm afraid people would be more interested in buying me than your other flowers."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, too bad for them. This particular flower is not for sale." Doyoung slips a few strands of Jeno's hair behind his ear. Jeno immediately nuzzled to the hand like a touch starved kitten. "He's mine and mine only."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Doyoung's lips finally touches his, Jeno letting out a satisfied moan. It feels like he's thirsting and Doyoung is the only oasis he would drawn him self into.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baby, god, you looked absolutely stunning on top of your motorcycle."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno's smile is cheeky. "Hyung mentioned that a lot. Ever since our first meet.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What can I say, flower. I'm still not get used to such an incredible sight. Especially when the firsf time I saw you after beating up Yuta on the track."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung bring the back of Jeno's hand to his lips, then murmur against it, "I couldn't be more glad to agreed coming along with Jaehyun to one of his races, your race, that day." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's fingers on the other hand move to hold Jeno's jaw with his thumb and index finger, "I saw this face, and I thought to my self, I have to have him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's eyes and the stare he hold on them whenever the older man looking at Jeno, always make him shivers in lust and anticipation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anyone who sees Doyoung would agree that the man looks like an angel, the softest and sophisticated one there is. His eyes are wide and round, with never ending wisdom and tenderness inside of them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The very same eyes during their intimate moments, where their stare turned into something more passionate with carnal desire around the edges, does nothing but makes Jeno floats to the cloud nine and higher. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looks like he's ready to worship Jeno. And he does, he always does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno decided kisses his compliments away this time. Doyoung's kisses never fails to make him goes all weak. With it's tenderness yet thoroughness of exploring inches of his mouth using his tongue and teeth. Jeno have no choice but to surrender to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's hands could never stay still when they're landed on Jeno's body, so they're ended up wandering around on his skin, after lifting up Jeno's tank top to reveal the most of his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's mouth sliding down along the length of Jeno's neck, one of his favourite places to marked on. He always make sure they're all vivid and would last pretty long, always replacing the older ones when they're begin to fade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno is never the one to cared about his marks being seen, and Doyoung helplessly think it's one of the hottest things about Jeno out of many. Not helping the fact that Jeno likes to wear clothes that at least showed his neck, the upper side of his chest, and sometimes even his stomach. Body parts where most of the marks exist and bloomed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung ever joked about Jeno being an exhibisionist or extremely liking the attention that it brings when people's eyes linger too long on the different shades of red and purple on the exposed skin of his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To which Jeno replied with, "I'm proud to be yours. I'll let you mark me anywhere, in places people could see or not. I want to have something from you, of you, on my skin for whenever I go without you. That's all."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ever since then, Doyoung keep falling into Jeno bit by bit of every day and moment he spend with the younger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It comes as no surprise a street racer like Jeno is reckless and rebellious about many things and to many people, but right here, under the safety of their home, the tender cage of Doyoung's arms, Jeno is no one but Doyoung's personal angel. His good boy who always make Doyoung's heart shivers in pride of seeing Jeno obliges to every single of his wish and demand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno's chest is flat on the table, his denim is somewhere on the floor, leaving Doyoung a sight of his smooth legs and pinkish, brown hole Doyoung stared at witch such intensity Jeno can physically feel it on his skin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung still fully dressed in his all pastel pink outfit, sitting on his chair, arms folded infront of his chest, looking like he couldn't decide on what to do to the tantalizing sight before him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It does nothing but completely intensifies the fire blazing in Jeno's stomach and begin to seeping into the rest of his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno is become sensitive pretty much everywhere to the touch of Doyoung's hands, and a bit impatient on top of that. When Doyoung wanted to take everything slow, exactly like this moment, when Jeno wanted it to be fast and rough, Jeno feels like it's both heaven and hell Doyoung bring upon him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every touch he gained feels like a torture and a relief all at once. Yet, he can't and won't say a word to tell the older to wreck him in the ruthless ways. Completely let Doyoung have his own way on Jeno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With his soft hand, he caress Jeno's inner thigh. Slowly bring the same hand further until it reaches the area around his testicles. But Doyoung doesn't directly touched them, his fingers, however, keep brushing around the area. Making Jeno's breath stuck on his lungs out of anticipation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Using his the knuckles of his fingers, he strokes the skin right under Jeno's ass. The wind that ocasionally blow Jeno's skin, along with Doyoung's feather touches here and there, makes Jeno tighten his grip on the table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Eungh.. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound is timid but Doyoung's ears didn't missed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hm? You said something, baby boy?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno breath fully through his mouth. "N-no. Nothing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You know you can tell me anything, right, darling?" Jeno's answer comes in a form of stuttered breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is a false tone of sadness when Doyoung says, "Are you scared of me, angel?" </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung scoots closer until his lips kissed the one of the divine dips of his back dimple. As his lips travel in slowly around the skin, he murmurs, "Did I scared you, flower?"</p><p> </p><p>Eventhough Jeno knows it's all just act, he can't help but wanting to drop his knees on the floor and beg for Doyoung's forgiveness for ever making him upset, by thinking Jeno is scared of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno turned his head slightly so he can see behind his back. His eyes catches the sight of Doyoung's lips had formed a tiny pout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"N-no, you're not scaring me." Jeno paused to take a deep breath. "Just wanna be good to you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung knows that by heart at this point. Doyoung smiled, and continues to tease Jeno. Stroking his skin with his brush-like fingers, without goes any further to actually satisfy the younger. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno doesn't mind having scars from races, earning pain from whatever univinted problems that comes from of being a racer, but from Doyoung, he's strived for torture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing like falling apart in the hands of your loved one and make them assambling pieces of your self however they desired to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno is someone new everytime Doyoung touches him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung had touched him where Jeno even couldn't and changed him, inside and out. If Jeno thought he knew him self, all it take is Doyoung's fingertips to brush pass his boundaries and Jeno feels like he's being re-introduced with the version of him self that he doesn't even know is exist before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno can stand all of the judging eyes in the arena, or anywhere he goes, he can stare back to every single one of them just as nasty. But, a pair of Doyoung's eyes on him, is all Jeno need to crumble on his ground and fall right before Doyoung's feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno can feel Doyoung's lips and hands are moving bolder now. Gripping his ass, biting the sides of his hips when Doyoung is never the one to like to bite (It's Jeno). Jeno's heart can't help but hope Doyoung is going to actually touch him and make him forget everything and anything that isn't him, doing things to Jeno that other people aren't allowed to on his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The soft kisses are back again, starting from his spine and goes higher until they're now invading his upper back. How funny in every soft touches he planted on Jeno's skin, the effect it has on Jeno is the complete opposite. The softer Doyoung gets, the rougher Jeno's desire is becoming.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno is similiar to all Doyoung's flowers. Bloom beautifully under Doyoung's delight care. Like flowers too, he's all for Doyoung's to take and arrange. Presenting all of his beauty and sweetness that Doyoung had helped him grow. </p><p> </p><p>Then, let Doyoung test him. See how far he can bend his stem until it eventually break.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung finally wrapped his delicate fingers around Jeno's cock. A loose grip like he's holding his flowers that he's taking care wholeheartedly, just like Jeno. Careful not to break him but know exactly what the touch does to him.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung traces his fingers along Jeno's length, already hard and covered in precome. Doyoung's mouth by now would both teasing and praising him, if his mouth is not occupied for licking the daisy tattoo Jeno have on his left waist. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's pace still painfully slow pumping Jeno's cock. No commands or anything slip through his lips, which makes Jeno a bit confused. What does Doyoung want him to do? how does Doyoung want him to react?</p><p> </p><p>But, before Jeno could mutter his thoughts, Doyoung picks up a faster tempo and makes Jeno's head falls flat on the table, a defeated whine escape from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>As the seconds passes by, both Jeno's cock and his precome dripping and slipping through Doyoung's fingers. It's embarassing of how much Jeno had produced already.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno bites his lips when Doyoung over and over stroking his perineum. He closed his eyes to cleared up his mind, in case after this Doyoung's going to order him to do something. When he feels his head's less foggy, Jeno decided to looks behind him and oh, does he regret and love the decision at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno is so familiar with that stare. Where Doyoung's eyes are light up in starvation, for more of him. As if he doesn't have all and every single thing Jeno already give to him.</p><p> </p><p>He's looking at Jeno like Jeno is a punishment for him. Like he's not allowed to do more to Jeno than he's already did when Jeno give him a complete control over him self. All Doyoung need to do is reach out.</p><p> </p><p>As if Jeno is the one who's testing his limits. To provoke how far Jeno have to go to wake his primal desire that is hidden perfectly under those soft, warm brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It's a torture for Jeno as much as it is for Doyoung. But they both willing to go through it together. The amount of trust they have for each other is thicker and more solid than any of the desires they have for each other.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung's hand and mouth then gone from Jeno's body. Resulting in Jeno shaking of being edged and sensitivity, like a flower that is blown by the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's skin flushed the most glorious shade of rose, even in places Doyoung haven't touch him yet.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung let Jeno to normalize his breathing pattern, as well as for him self. </p><p> </p><p>Tears begin to fall on Jeno's cheeks, like rain decorated Doyoung's rose petals on a gloomy day. His hand holding on to the table tightly and the other is for his teeth to bite, to control noises from his mouth eventhough Doyoung had told him many times that he actually likes to hear them. But Jeno is still embarassed hearing him self when Doyoung is doing him. </p><p> </p><p>How needy he sounds, how pathetic he sounds as if being Doyoung's is the only way he knows how to. </p><p> </p><p>At some points, he truly is.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung get up from his sit, standing as steady as ever behind Jeno. His both hands come holding Jeno on his hips, fitting every curve Jeno's body has.</p><p> </p><p>Coating his fingers with Jeno's precome, Doyoung's hand is back casting Jeno's rim. Nudging at the seemingly impatient hole to get fucked senselessly by him. </p><p> </p><p>God, Doyoung really wanted to flip Jeno over so he can see how wrecked Doyoung had made him so far. His pathetic little whines is so tempting, his consistent peeking behind his back to see Doyoung with his sweet, innocent looking eyes that now covered in tears, is sinfully teasing as well.</p><p> </p><p>So, he pushed his index finger pass through Jeno's entrance and makes Jeno whines louder. Jeno feels so warm, tight and so perfect already.</p><p> </p><p>It's never enough and Jeno like things a little rough. And Doyoung would offer anything he have to see Jeno and have him to please Jeno and get lost in pleasure, so he adds second finger right away. The result is instant, Jeno writhes and bite his lips to hold back his raw moans.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung moves his two fingers inside Jeno slowly, like he's searching for something. He rubs on Jeno's walls close to his prostate, resulting in Jeno to almost falls of how weak it make his legs are, but Doyoung keep Jeno on his place by holding Jeno's body with his firm grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Flower, I think we should do something about your hands." even his voice doesn't lose it's calmness, and it makes Jeno feels heathen of how difference him and Doyoung are in this situation where he him self can barely murmur a single word.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think a baby pink ribbon would look amazing around your wrists? You always lovely with pink, flower." added Doyoung, before he pushed third finger inside Jeno and make the racer jerks and moan loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a yes?" asked Doyoung, he sounds overly excited. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno frantically nodded, breathless as he whispers, "Yes, hyung." </p><p> </p><p>Jeno let go of the edge of the table he was holding and clasp his hands together on his back.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung waste no time reaching out for a ribbon for his bouquet, then tying it prettily around Jeno's wrists. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung bending down so he can trap Jeno's body between him and the table, then whispers, "Flower, you are so going to be the death of me."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno hears belt being unbuckled, zipper being pushed down and a sound of trousers hitting the floor. The next thing he knows, he's already skin on skin with Doyoung. He keeps his button up shirt though but with the buttons now open.</p><p> </p><p>Using his now tied hands, Jeno grab both of his cheeks and spread them apart when Doyoung rutting his cock against his entrance. Jeno rolled his eyes back and jaws goes slack when Doyoung's tip pushed pass through his rim but not going any further after. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung keep thrust his length across Jeno's hole, worse, he's doing it in a slow motion. Jeno keep making small whimpers, thrusting him self back on Doyoung's cock to get him self a little more of stimulation. </p><p> </p><p>His hands on either side of Jeno's hip slipping through under Jeno's front body, until they find his nipples. Keeping his pace still slow down there, Doyoung rubbing Jeno's nipples as his mouth creating traces of red on Jeno's neck and back.</p><p> </p><p>Tears had left it's traces on Jeno's cheeks, combined with his sweat and make his face glows</p><p> </p><p>For Doyoung, he's still the most beautiful sight Doyoung ever laid his eyes on. Especially in a state where the younger could no longer tell the difference between pleasure and pain because of Doyoung, exactly like this.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung sees Jeno's hands folding into a fist and see of how much his baby has been so good for him all this time, not even once moving without his permission, not even once refusing anything Doyoung had given him</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung decided to finally relief his flower out of one misery.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung stand up straight, then begin to lining him self up into Jeno's hole. Doyoung keep going until he fully seated inside Jeno's velvety, warm rectum.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung bend one of Jeno's legs and put it on the table, letting him go deeper than he already is. Jeno's using everything he have to maintain his composure because he feels too much of Doyoung and less of him self in a very good, intoxicating way.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung begins with slow thrust, as he always does. Everytime going far but refused to hit Jeno's prostate when Doyoung know exactly where it is. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno not once asking Doyoung to go faster or anything sort of, like a good boy that he is, taking everything Doyoung's giving to him. Letting Doyoung use him in every sense of it.</p><p> </p><p>Tears and sweat had become one on the surface of Jeno's skin, his lips are crimson red of how hard he bites them to control whimpers and whines that are still escaping his throat here and there. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung decides he can do a little something about the throat.</p><p> </p><p>He wrap his hand around Jeno's neck and pull the younger up until his back touching Doyoung's chest. Doyoung tighten his grip around Jeno's neck, causing Jeno to moan and roll his eyes so far to the back and his eyelids are closing in.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like this, baby?" Doyoung's voice is as soft as feather right besides Jeno's ear. Tickling them and causing him to break apart in the best way even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Doyoung Hyung." is all Jeno could barely mutter.</p><p> </p><p>With every snap of his hips, Doyoung tightening his grip around Jeno's throat little by little. The younger's head rested on Doyoung's shoulder, his body tremble of the violant pace Doyoung had set up. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno doesn't even try to hold back all of his voices anymore. Not when Doyoung's fingers wrapped around his length and pump his cock in the same force he's pushing his cock in and out of Jeno with such a vigor. Letting them all out for Doyoung to hear and arouse him even more to go at impossibly faster tempo, giving him harder thrust.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeno's whole body tenses, goes rigid and his breath stuck on his throat, less than seconds later, Jeno reached his peak and comes all over the place with a sequence of high-pitched moan falling from his lips uncontrollably, sounds raw and hoarse like never before. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno tighten his rectum muscles around Doyoung, pushing back right where Doyoung thrust in. Helping him reaching his own orgasm eventhough Jeno's still recovering from his own and he's over sensitive more than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in me, Doyoung hyung. Fill me up, please, hyung, please." and how Doyoung could say no to such a good boy begging to him?</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung comes in Jeno, breath stuttering, lips shivering with his grips on Jeno like his hands made out of steel.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung pulls out from Jeno and unlaced the ribbon around Jeno's wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno whines, feeling more wet than he already is. With his now free hands, he's trying to shove all of the come right back inside of him. When he can't, he brings out his come-covered fingers to his mouth and lick them clean, one by one, giving more show to Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno get up from the table and sit him self on it instead. He pulls Doyoung closer by his shirt and share the remaining Doyoung's come on his mouth through a heaten kiss. Their tongues moving together in an off tempo harmony, just desperately trying to take and give anything to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno smiles while his lips loosely still touching Doyoung and ask, "Bath? Together?"</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung bop Jeno's nose using his own. Jeno's smile gets wider.</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish, flower."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aside from kudos, comments, notes on your bookmark or some messages on cc/twitter would means the world to me. leave them if you like this♡</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/haecmesees?s=09">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/blondejeno">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>